Pikmin talk:Current projects
How's this? It could be used to synchronise projects across the wiki, and anyone coming here could find out what there is to do if we put a link to this in the sidebar (use Mediawiki:Sidebar) and Main Page somewhere. And I'm also thinking about vastly improving the Pikmin:Community Portal. There is one more space left anyway, which would even make it look better. Would I be right if I said we merely have to add ** currentprojects-url|currentprojects? And what would you want to change on the Community Portal?-- :Oops, didn't see your reply here before. No, you add the proper link with capitalisation and stuff as it's not built into MediaWiki as a codeword like the others are. I added it. And for the Community Portal, I think it needs colour and borders for sections like on other Wikia (pretty much all of them); not sure, it just seems lacking. :Much better or what? Creature's Scientific Names Meanings I disagree. Most words are invented. Plus, it's rather simple to guess the names, and it's odd to explain jokes such as violinae orchestrus. -- :It's probably not worth translating every scientific name, but it might be worth noting for some of the less apparent ones, like Shiropedes ambulatria. I would guess that most of the Pikmin fanbase is fairly young and has little experience with foreign languages and Latin roots (seriously, who uses the word ambulate in day-to-day speech?). ---- We seriously need more things to put here. We're running out of projects! :I dunno if it's worth putting on the page, but a lot of the treasure and enemy notes have numerous tiny errors (most notably the capitalization of enemy names, but also small typos and slight differences in the phrasing of certain sentences). ::That's just something for Template:Clean, really. And of course, there are stubs and . They could all be added as a note at the bottom, I suppose, sort of an 'Ongoing Projects' section, but that's kind of what Template:Editing is for. Intill pikmin 3 we don't have much new materal ,but we need a Bacopa Cabana(a.k.a. the pikmin flower)-- Snowy bulborb :This was old, anyway; there's plenty to do now. And, I have no idea why that's not already an article; I've heard of it and read up on it before. Beta stuff ok if we can get our hands on more beta stuff like Yellow Bulborb or Dwarf Blue Bulborb we can open some new doors -- Snowy bulborb :It is very hard to get beta stuff on what we only see in one picture... ~Crystal Lucario~ ::I has found beta. :::Yay beta! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::I hear that Pikmin will be a strategy, war game. Not a search and find game. I think that it would be wonderful if it was like that. I'm Killcam, and this is an uncomfermed rumor. I LIKE PIKMIN! Tips Do any of the admins know how to use the tip-wiget. (I can't, I'm not a admin)-- Snowy bulborb :Tip Widget? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Yeah, removed those ages ago, no idea what you were on about. As for the first question, we have to edit this. Right now, I'll just substitute help:contents into it. :::Indeed... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::I think we should just post Helpful hints here. I'm Killcam, Pikmin Master, and I made this message. Other Hey... I'm a new user, and there is a glitch concerning the Beady Long Legs that I have come across. On the bottom of the slope in the landing site in Perplexing Pool, A beady long legs fell down. Is this normal, Or should I record this as a glitch? Louie is EEEEVIL! October 28, 2008 10:41 :It's totally normal. It drops a bunch of pellets and respawns after like five or more days. I think it's mentioned on the Perplexing Pool article. Physiology RAWR! We should have this section, a place where you could easily find info about the creature. we should delete the other info from the summary, and revise it and add and put it in its own separate section. Argue otherwise, I'm absolutely DYING to hear you. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 14:27, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Absolutely not, I say. Every single article opens with a general description about the subject, and that description is where notes about its physical characteristics and and behavior go; anything additional is most likely mentioned in Olimar's notes, because that's the only place additional information comes from. I'm opposed to the idea of removing the general descriptions, and like I said about the Fiery Blowhogs, that makes a physiology section repetitive and redundant. If these were real-world animals, where they could be studied in-depth and more information could be learned about them, it would be very neat, but since they only exist in a video game which doesn't have a "Dissect-a-Pikmin" feature (hint hint game programmers hint hint), what we can know about them is limited. ::Yeah, that. All wikis have the convention of having the general description of the subject in the first paragraph; anything more specific is in Olimar's notes on this wiki, and anything else we just shouldn't speculate on because it's not knowledge. :::So, can we revert them then? ::::As said, we might get the chance to add this when Pikmin 3's there. But not yet, so revert it.-- Odd Glitch Hello this glitch happend to me (not my video) and had my pikmin disaper,i once took some pikmin with me to study this glitch and found the pikmins heads onley showing in the ground,and olimar feet in the ground and if i move more he would end ontop of the bridge,and looked carfully and seen the pikmin disapeer through the ground. It's a relly odd glitch,i think they die the same way if the pikmin are thrown off the cliff (the one by the Libra).This is what happend when someone else found this.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UhTCi3qQrA Please note i have the 'New Play Control!'onley and have bad grammer.--'your Gnome'--Gnomeking2 22:39, 23 April 2009 (UTC) 16:58, 29 April 2009 (UTC) New Projects (As a group) As you may or may not know, Snakeboss14 has been doing his own project called Project ITA (Improve Treasure Articles) and actualy finished 2 days ago. Now that Snakebos more or less improved treasure articles, and as I said on his Talk page, maybe out next project could be to improve enemy pages, that or the 2-player battle areas, as their pages are lacking in information (.e.g. Maps). Anyone agree? RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! :Hm... ::Anything that can be improved should be, no? Maps are kind of redundant though, seeing as the arenas spawn in at least 2 different ways each, and it's really not as helpful as they would be for story mode maps. Not saying you shouldn't make them, just saying it's not the most vital part of improving the articles.-- :::Challenge Mode levels need more and can contain more. ::::Beep? :::::Meep is banned for being annoying 'cording to Agent Orange Stratigies Hello, I'm kindof wanting to put stratigies for 2-player battle mode. I just wanted to know if I could make a seprite section on the pagecalled stratigies, can I? The Purple Pikmin Master 00:46, April 14, 2010 (UTC)The Purple Pikmin Master, Purple Pikmin are my power!!! :Dunno, in my opinion you can do it, but not in a separate page. In the battle mode article make a new section, though I say you wait for more answers. Not a seprite page, but a section of the page, like the heading is stratigies, i'll try making a stratigy guide, I just hope it doesn't get erased like evrything I write on a wikiThe Purple Pikmin Master 01:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC)The Pirple Pikmin Master, Purple Pikmin are my power!!! :I told you to wait for more people to answer, maybe that's why your work is erased. As long as people agree with you, they won't take it out. And by the way, I know I sound weird, but work on your spelling. :...Yeah, if you write like that on the articles, most people aren't going to take the time to try to find the meaning in it and rewrite it. i'm going to help! hi everyone! i'm new here kinda but i'm going to help sublevel walkthroughs! oh yeah snowy bulborb, i'm going to help that too.